1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring device, a program installed into this device, and a recording medium storing this program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-337823 proposes a surface inspection device preferable for simultaneously performing a two-dimensional inspection and a three-dimensional inspection to inspect a size and a pitch of a wafer bump and the presence or absence of a crack therein. Specifically, the surface inspection device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-337823 includes a two-dimensional inspection camera and a height inspection camera, and further has a coaxial epi-illumination and a plurality of laser light sources arranged around an optical axis of the two-dimensional inspection camera.
The two-dimensional inspection of a size, a pitch, a projection defect and the like of a bump are performed using coaxial epi-illumination light. On the other hand, a height is measured by a laser light sectioning method. Specifically, some of the laser light sources are arranged on a vertical plane and the other laser light sources are arranged on a tilted plane. The sheet-shaped laser light of each thereof is turned to regular reflected light or scattered light on a wafer provided with the bumps, and shot by the height inspection camera as a shape line showing the height of the wafer and the shape of the bump. Images shot by the height inspection camera and the two-dimensional inspection camera are respectively subjected to image processing, and pass/fail determination on the surface shape is performed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-214824 proposes a measuring device capable of simultaneously recognizing a two-dimensional shape and a three-dimensional shape of an object by a single device. This measuring device is installed in association with a conveyer device (adsorption spindle) for moving a workpiece (mounted component) in an X-axis direction. The measuring device includes a camera provided with an optical axis that vertically linearly extends, and this camera includes a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor. The measuring device further has a slit light source fixed to a camera support, and this slit light source irradiates the workpiece with slit light tilted with respect to the optical axis of the camera. This slit light is constituted by laser line light, but a modified example of this laser line light includes slit light generated by passing light such as LED light or a halogen lamp through a slit. A camera captures a slit light reference image and a slit light reflected image at each position to which the conveyer device is moved in the X-axis direction, to create an image including pixels of N columns and M rows. Thereafter, the image captured at each position to which the conveyer device is moved is synthesized, to acquire a full image of the workpiece. Then, a height from a measurement reference plane is calculated by a light sectioning method. A computer constituting a part of the measuring device performs three-dimensional image processing for capturing a plurality of images for a total length of the workpiece in the X-axis direction to calculate the height of the workpiece. The computer also performs two-dimensional image processing for obtaining a two-dimensional shape.
In an optical microscope, an object is enlarged for an observation, an image acquired by a camera is stored, and a variety of dimensional measurements are performed on a shot image displayed on a monitor. The optical microscope has been utilized in a variety of fields. Recently, a digital microscope has been widely used in which an image of an object is captured by a camera and displayed on a monitor to allow efficient observations, image storage, and dimensional measurements, and under the present circumstances, those who are in manufacturing fields are familiar with operations of the digital microscopes.
When three-dimensional shape data is desired to be acquired, it is necessary to prepare a required light source in the manner of adding to the digital microscope. In order to obtain three-dimensional shape data, it is necessary adjust the added light source and confirm the acquired three-dimensional shape data, and then perform a variety of dimensional measurements and analyses by using the three-dimensional shape data. However, those operations are not easy for a user unfamiliar with the three-dimensional measurement.